Beatrix's Special Daughter
by Zidane Tribal
Summary: A fic written by me Hinobuo,Unkown Dragon,and Liz P. This fic is about Beatrix's daughter that have some secrets to tell.


Beatrix's Special Daughter  
By Hinobuo Sakachi, Unknown Dragon, and Liz P.  
  
Prelude: Hello and once again, I'm Hinobuo Sakachi and she's Unknown   
Dragon(everyone clap for me! Please??? Come-on???) Don't forget mee! I'm Liz   
P! *waves*  
We're gonna have a little fun today. This time Beatrix will be having a   
daughter who looks up to her and wants to become a general just like her.   
Beatrix trains her daughter very hard and makes sure she loves and cares for   
her as well. Let us begin our story now shall we?  
Characters: Beatrix and Steiner  
  
Story  
  
  
It was a nice and sunny day in Alexandria. A few clouds were overhead of the city and all was well. All I could think about was someone I love a lot.   
Then my daughter ran into my room and slammed the door shut tight, she was breathing heavily. "Ma...ma...mommy?" she asked. "What is it?" I replied. "Well... I'm sort of...." I interrupted her. "Your hiding from daddy aren't you?" I said. "Yep," She said with a smile on her face. "Can you hide me, mommy?" "Of course dear, here." I lifted my skirt a bit and she hid right under it, I put my legs close together to make sure she wouldn't be seen. "Ok, I'm hiding now." She said. Steiner came in through the door heavily breathing. "..Bea...Bea...Beatrix...have   
you seen....our daughter?" he asked. "No dear I haven't." I said with a little laugh. "But I saw her come in here." He said. "Maybe you were imagining it." I said. "I could've sworn she came here" he said. "Maybe she went into the dining room." I suggested. "I guess she could be, since the table is rather large, then I shall be off now." Steiner ran out of the room. I giggled a bit. "You can come out now." I said. My daughter came out from hiding under my skirt. "Thanks mommy, I better run out before he catches me,"She said with joy. She ran out of my room and decided to hide somewhere in the castle. My daughter Rose was an energetic child. She always loved to play with Steiner and me.   
The one thing she wants to do is to be like me...a general of the Alexandrian Army. I really did want her to choose her own future, but I did want her to be in the army. But her own will decided she wanted to be in the army and I agreed to let her do what she wants to do. She is only six years old and yet she somehow knows how to use a dagger well. I was impressed when she was able to kill two beasts in just thirty seconds with only a dagger in her hands.  
~5:00PM Courtyard~  
  
Steiner was still looking for Rose, I saw her hide behind a tree and Steiner was close to catching her. "I'm so close to catching her, I can feel it in my blood," He said. Steiner then jumped onto Rose and caught her.  
"AAAAHHHH!" she screamed. I giggled a bit when Steiner finally caught her. It took him more than four hours to find her. I walked over to the two of them. "AAAHHH you caught me daddy!" she exclaimed. "Yes I did." He said. "But it took you more than four hours to find her, dear," I said a bit playfully.Rose giggled a bit, then walked over to me. I picked her up and she flung her arms around my neck. Steiner walked right next to me and we all went back inside the castle and into our private room. We all walked inside and I put Rose down. "Oh I have to go dear, it's my shift now." Steiner said. "Bye Daddy." Rose said. She walked to him and hugged him. Steiner hugged her back. "Goodbye dear," I said. Steiner kissed me. "Bye Bea." He walked out of our room.  
"Mommy? Can I draw pictures?" she asked. "Sure Rose go ahead, I won't mind," I said. Rose ran to her room and got out a piece of paper and a pen and started drawing. I put Save The Queen on my desk and sat down. I always wondered if Rose was given to me for a reason, because I never wanted a child in the first place. It was as if she came to me as a gift. After a few weeks of taking care of her, I realised that I loved her. I still remember when I used to hold her and she would quietly sleep. She would always grab onto my hair and use it as a pillow. The one thing I loved to see her do is grab my eye patch, she really wanted to grab it so bad. I would always take it off for her but I had to cover my secret with my hair. Rose came bursting out of her room with a piece of paper in her hand. "Whatcha got there Rose?" I asked. "A picture I drew," She said. She handed the picture to me and I looked at it. It was a picture of Steiner, Rose, and me next to a little house. I thought about moving out of the castle and having our own home, but I still have my duty here. "Do you like it mommy?" she asked.  
"Of course dear, I love it a lot." I replied. Rose got on my lap. "What is it Rose?" I asked. "Mommy, can I ask you something?" she asked. "Of course Rose what is it?" I asked. "Mommy...why do you wear that eye patch on your head?" she asked. I didn't want to tell her about what happened to me. Because it involved her father, Steiner and me. I had no choice but to lie to her. Lie to my own daughter, I couldn't believe what I was about to do to her. "Well Rose, I want to say that to show true power and true beauty, you have to have a item that represents them both, and this eye patch represents my power." I said.  
"Oh...now I know. So, if I do the same thing, then I'll show power too?" she asked. "Of course dear." I replied. "Thanks mommy" she said. She kissed me and ran into her room. I looked at myself in the mirror and looked very sad because I lied to my daughter. I didn't want to tell her that her own father did this to me. She would hate him forever for what he did to me. I want to make sure she doesn't do that to him because I love Steiner. He really loves her a lot. I looked at my   
clock and it was ten o'clock, it was time for bed for Rose. "Rose!" I yelled. "Time for bed!" I said. "OK mommy!" she said. I got up and walked into her room. She was already under her covers and I walked up to her and kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight Rose." I said. She kissed me back on the cheek. "Goodnight mommy." She said. She went to sleep right after I left her room and I walked back into my room. I took off my eye patch and set it next to my bed. I looked in the mirror. I could see that my right eye was closed and there was   
a vertical slash across it. I laid down on my bed and looked up onto the ceiling with a guilty expression on my face. "I can't believe I lied." I said to myself. "I can't believe I lied to my own daughter, I feel awful..." But I can't tell her the truth...  
  
~The Next Morning~  
I woke up and got out of my bed. Today was Steiner's day off and I had a chance to talk to him. Rose wasn't up, so I would have to tell him quick about last night, before Rose wakes up. I put on my eye patch and walked into the living room where Steiner was waiting. "Hello Steiner...."I said in a depressing tone. "What's wrong dear?" he asked. "Steiner...I lied to our daughter." I said sadly. "What did you lie to her about?" He asked. "About....our little incident with you know." I replied to him. Steiner nodded. "Oh, that incident." He said. "We can't tell her until she's older." I walked next to the window. "I know she's young, but I feel like I'm not telling her the truth, I'm worried that   
she'll be angry at you when I tell her." "I understand what you mean Bea," He said. I felt his arms encircle me and he held me close. "She just isn't ready to know yet Beatrix," He said in a smooth tone. "She wouldn't understand, she is so young..." I sighed, he was right... but I still felt guilty. Steiner kissed me on the cheek before letting go of me. "Steiner?" I asked. "Yes dear?" He cocked his head at me; I looked at him again. "Do you think... when she is older, she will be mad at you or me.... When I tell her about... the incident?"  
"No, she will understand." He seemed confident. So I stopped worrying.  
"I am going to wake her up... she should be awake by now" I said walking out of the living room. "Beatrix," Steiner stopped me, I turned around. "What is it?" I asked. "If it really bugs you so much, you can tell her. I won't mind, as long as it makes you feel better." I sighed,  
"No, I am fine..." Steiner nodded. "Mommy? Daddy?" I turned around to see Rose. I smiled. She must have gotten out of bed. "Good morning Rose" Steiner smiled. He walked over and picked her up, hugging her. The last thing I would ever want to see is them apart. I walked over and hugged Steiner and Rose, glad to be near them. "Mommy!!!!!" Rose said happily "I am strong like you mommy! Look!" she turned toward me and I saw something that washed guilt over me again, She was wearing an eye-patch... one just like mine.... It made me feel guilty beyond belief. Steiner looked at me he could tell I felt guilty. He put Rose down. She went to go get breakfast. I turned to Steiner, "She has... an" "I know Beatrix..."Steiner shook his head "We may have to tell her... the real reason" I sighed, this was going to be hard... I walked into dining room to see her drawing again with her crayons. She scribbled with them until she felt she was done. I smiled at her.  
"What are you drawing now Rose?" I asked and sat next to her, she held up the picture. "You and me mommy!" I looked at her drawing... she was wearing the eye patch it the drawing too... My guilt was eating away at me now. I tried to open my mouth to speak... but the words would not form today...Steiner walked in. I felt like I was saved but.....I decided to do the only thing I could do. "Steiner, could you please leave Rose and me alone?" I asked. I had to tell Rose on my own....it was my fault so now I must face it. Steiner nodded and smiled.  
"Yes dear." He said. He walked out of the room.....now it's time to tell Rose the truth. I put down Rose's picture. "Rose....there's something I must tell you......" I said. "What is it mommy?" She asked with a smile on her face. What was I about to do? I'm about destroy a daughter's dream about being like me. "Rose....this eye patch doesn't represent beauty and power" I said sadly. "Then what does it represent mommy?" she asked. "It represents nothing, I've didn't want to tell you but..." I slowly took off my eye patch to reveal the missing eye I lost to her father. She gasped very hard in shock. "...mommy...your eye, where is it?" she yelled. "Rose.....your father and I got into a fight and...he did this to me." I said sadly. "HE WHAT!?" she yelled. I knew this would happen. She couldn't have taken this well. "Why did you fight, mommy?!" She yelled. "It was a training battle...I wasn't supposed to get hurt, but- "HE ATTACKED YOU!! I HATE HIM!!!!" She cut me off. She hates Steiner, she hates him for what he did to me.  
"But Rose dear, he loves us both..." "IF HE LOVES US, WHY DID HE DO THIS TO YOU MOMMY?" she yelled as she interrupted. She ran out of the room, I followed her and then I saw her do something that I would never expect for her to see. "I HATE YOU DADDY! I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MOMMY! I HATE YOU!" she yelled at him. "But Rose dear it was an accident!!" he said as he tried his best to convince her. It may have been Steiner that did this to me but he didn't mean to. We didn't like each other back then, but all that is in the past. Now I love him.  
"HOW COULD YOU?! I LOVE MOMMY A LOT!" she yelled at him. "But Rose dear, I didn't want to do anything to hurt her," he said. Rose ran   
away, still in disbelief. I walked over to Steiner. ".....I guess she couldn't handle it." He said. "What have we done Steiner, what have we done?" I said in disbelief. "Now she hates me dear, what am I to do?" he asked. "I don't know, I don't know." I said. I leaned on Steiner's shoulders. "What can we do?" I asked. All I could think about was Rose running away from Steiner. I couldn't bare to think about that.  
"What if she runs away?" I asked. "Oh please don't say that......that makes me think about how she'll leave us all because of me." Steiner said. "But what will she do? Now she knows about what happened." I said. "We'll just have to tell her that it was an accident"  
"I guess you're right, "I said. "All I have to do is start from why I did it and then promise her to never do it again." He said. "I hope your right Steiner, but we need to find her now." I said. "I'll search for her on the west side of the castle and you'll take the east." He said. "Alright I just hope she's still here." I said. We both ran out of the room and started searching for her. I couldn't find her anywhere, she was nowhere in sight, but soon I found her.  
She was doing something behind a large bush. Steiner was coming out from the front door of the castle. "What is Rose doing?" I asked myself. Steiner kept walking forward. Then I notice something, something horrible that Rose was holding......it was a dagger....my thought was that she was going to.....get Steiner back. I couldn't   
bare to see it happen, Steiner was just moments away from her, so I did the only thing I could think of. I started running to Steiner running as fast as I can be. "STEINER LOOK OUT!" I screamed. Rose jumped out of the bush with the dagger in her hand. Steiner looked at Rose with a sight of confusion on his face. She began to thrust the dagger towards him but....I got in front of him and   
Rose's dagger stabbed me on my left arm. I fell back on the ground.  
"BEA!" Steiner yelled as I fell on the ground. "MOMMY!" Rose yelled.  
"UGH....ugh...I'm okay..." I said with pain on my left arm. "OH NO, WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" Rose yelled. Steiner kneeled down next to me.   
"Are you ok, love?" he asked. "I'm fine." I said. "MOMMY!, I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry I did this." She said sadly. I smiled at her. "I'm alright dear." I replied. "...Mommy? Why are you smiling? Aren't you mad at me?" she asked. "I'm not mad at you dear, it's not your fault." I said. "But...I tried to stab daddy but I got you instead." She said.  
"Rose, nothing is your fault, you're just emotional." I said. "Emotional?" she asked. "Emotional means that someone has very strong feelings." I said. "Come here Rose, next to your father." I said. She walked over next to Steiner and kneeled down. "Rose, Steiner and I weren't your parents back then. We didn't know each other that well. So we didn't care what happened to each other, but he was so angry at me, he did this to me." I said as I took off my eye patch to show her.  
"When I didn't know your mother, I never liked her, and so I ended up doing this to her." Steiner said. "......So do you still not like each other now?" She asked. "No Rose, we love each other now. That was the old me and your father. Now we're your parents and we love you a lot." I said. "But....what about daddy? Is he going to help you now?" She asked. "Of course I will, I took an oath to always protect her with my life, and now I have to treat that stab she has." He said. "You mean the stab I made?" she asked. "No....the stab I got, not the stab you made." I said. Steiner picked me up and took me to the infirmary, Rose followed along. After a few hours I was in my room laying on my bed. All I had was a deep cut in one arm. "Mommy, I'm really sorry," Rose said. "It's alright dear, it was an accident, just like my eye" I said.  
Rose giggled. "If this keeps up, you'll have scars all over!" "Thank you for telling me about your eye, and teaching me to control my feelings and not to jump to conclusions" Rose said, eyeing the dagger in her hands, "You're welcome, Rose" I said. Rose walked over to me and put away the dagger. She walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back with my right arm. "Mommy, I'm sorry." She said. "Rose it's ok, accidents can happen." "But.." I put my finger on her mouth before she could say another word. "Don't worry Rose, I'm ok, there's nothing to worry about." I said. "Alright, mommy?" she said. "What is it dear?" I asked. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked. I smiled at her. "Of course dear, you are my daughter and I have to be with you." I said. She smiled back at me and walked over to my bed and laid down on it. I stroked her hair as she went to sleep next to me. And soon I fell asleep along with her.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/Ns  
Liz P.'s A/N: This was fun to write! ...and correct...  
Hinobuo's A/N: It was fun to write but I have to say this that, this fic will be dedicated to those who died on Tuesday's horrible massacre. In all three of our hearts we honor those people in the World Trade Center and the pentagon. To the fan fic writer's who lost their family and friend, please note that we three honor them. Thank you.  
Unknown Dragon's A/N: *stops her game of Triple Traid* Read and REVEW  
PLEAEEEEESEEEEE  
  



End file.
